wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/3 kwietnia 1884.
Niestety, moja obojętność, którą przyrównywałem do czystej wody bez smaku i barwy, jest pozornie tylko bezbarwną. Przypatrując się jej dokładniej, spostrzegam, że pływają po niej pewne obłoczki, które mącą jej przezroczystość. Są to idiosynkrazje. Nic mi nie pozostało, a to pozostało. Nie kocham nikogo i nie mam do nikogo czynnej nienawiści, ale jestem pełen wstrętów do rozmaitych ludzi. Do takich należy na przykład Kromicki. Nie o to mi już chodzi, że mi zabrał Anielkę, ale o to, że ma ogromnie długie nogi a grube wiązania kolan; że jest długi jak tyczka i że głos jego przypomina mielenie kawy w młynku. Zawsze zresztą odrzucało mnie od niego, i jeśli teraz o tym wspominam, to głównie dlatego, że owe wstręty mają obecnie we mnie jakąś dziwną żywotność. Ciągle myślę o ludziach, od których mnie nerwowo odrzuca. Gdyby chodziło tylko o Kromickiego i panią Celinę, byłoby to jeszcze zrozumiałe, mógłbym bowiem przypuszczać, że moje uczucia dla nich są zamaskowaną wstrętem nienawiścią; ale obok nich stoją mi równie uparcie w pamięci różne inne figury, które kiedykolwiek w życiu budziły we mnie niechęć lub obrzydzenie. Nie mogę tego tłumaczyć stanem mego zdrowia – jestem zdrów jak nigdy – więc tłumaczę to w sposób następujący: ludzie zabrali mi miłość, czas wysuszył nienawiść; że zaś człowiek żyjąc musi czuć – czuję przeto, jak umiem, żyję tym, co mi zostało. Muszę także wyznać, że nie przesyci się szczęściem, kto tak czuje i żyje... Ochłodłem niemal zupełnie dla dawniejszych sympatii. Do Śniatyńskiego mam wprost niechęć, której żadne rozumowania nie mogą potłumić. Śniatyński posiada niezaprzeczenie wysokie przymioty, ale też się sobie podoba i przez to staje się gęsto – mówiąc językiem malarzy – zmanierowany. Przypuszczam, że jest rzeczą niesłychanie rzadką, by człowiek, który spostrzega, że jego sposób postępowania, jego cechy indywidualne i oryginalności podobają się ludziom, nie rozmiłował się w swym typie i nie począł w końcu sam siebie przesadzać. Śniatyński nadto chce być zawsze i wszędzie Śniatyńskim, skutkiem czego staje się sztuczny i dla pozy poświęca swą wrodzoną delikatność. Mniejsza już o ową szorstką depeszę, którą mi przysłał do Krakowa po niepomyślnym poselstwie do Anielki, o owo: "Ruszaj w świat!", które było zbyteczne, bo byłbym ruszył w świat i bez jego rady; ale odebrałem list od niego w Chrystianii, zaraz po zamążpójściu Anielki, pisany niby z serca, ale równie szorstki i pełen maniery. Da się on streścić mniej więcej tak: Panna Aniela już panią Kromicką – stało się – żal mi cię – ściskam cię serdecznie – nie myśl, że będzie dziura w niebie – są rzeczy na świecie ważniejsze – niech mnie diabeł porwie – pyszna musi być Norwegia – wracaj i bierz się do roboty – bądź zdrów – etc. Nie przytaczam dosłownie, ale taki był ton listu. Był on mi nieprzyjemny, bo naprzód, nie prosiłem Śniatyńskiego, by mi pożyczał łokcia do mierzenia mego nieszczęścia; po wtóre, miałem go za mądrzejszego i przypuszczałem, że zrozumie, iż te jego "rzeczy ważniejsze" wtedy tylko nie są pustym słowem, kiedy oznaczają uczucia, które się uprzednio ma. Chciałem mu na razie odpisać, by mnie wypuścił ze swojej duchowej opieki rozmyśliwszy się jednak, nie odpisałem wcale – i mniemam, że to jest najmniej utrudzający sposób rozwiązania stosunku. Zstępując jednak w siebie głębiej, spostrzegam, że powodem zaniku mej przyjaźni dla Śniatyńskiego były nie tylko jego depesze lub listy. Właściwie mówiąc, nie mogę mu darować tego, za co powinienem mu być wdzięczny, to jest jego pośrednictwa między mną a Anielką. Sam go o to błagałem, ale właśnie dlatego, żem go błagał, że powierzyłem mu swoje losy i ster mojej łodzi, żem się przyznał do mej słabości i zrobiłem go niejako mym opiekunem, że na koniec to upokorzenie i nieszczęście, jakie mnie spotkało, przeszło naprzód przez jego ręce, została mi na dnie w sercu uraza. Jest we mnie gniew na siebie samego, ale zarazem i na Śniatyńskiego za to, że brał we wszystkim udział. Wiem, że to jest niesłuszne, ale nie mogę na to poradzić, że przyjaźń moja wypaliła się jak świeca. Zresztą nie byłem nigdy zbyt pochopny do uczuć przyjaźni. Żyłem w bliższych stosunkach ze Śniatyńskim może właśnie dlatego, żeśmy żyli na dwóch końcach Europy. Innych przyjaciół nie miałem. W ogóle należę do istot, które zowią pojedynkami. Przypominam sobie, żem nieraz myślał o tym z pewną chełpliwością, biorąc to za dowód siły. Istotnie, w świecie na przykład zwierzęcym skupiają się tylko istoty słabe, te zaś, którym natura dała potężne kły i pazury, chodzą samotnie, bo sobie wystarczają. Zasada ta jednak wyjątkowo tylko może stosować się do ludzi. Niezdolność do przyjaźni dowodzi w człowieku najczęściej nie siły, ale oschłości serca. We mnie była obok tego niesłychana nieśmiałość i wrażliwość. Miałem serce podobne do mimozy, która zamyka się za każdym dotknięciem. Że nigdy nie zawarłem przyjaźni z żadną kobietą, to znowu inna rzecz. Miałem ochotę przyjaźnić się tylko z takimi, od których chciało mi się czegoś więcej, więc nie mogła to być przyjaźń rzetelna. Udawałem ją natomiast wielokrotnie, tak jak na przykład lis udaje nieżywego, aby uśpić czujność wron i tym pewniej którą capnąć. Nie idzie za tym, żebym nie wierzył w możliwość przyjaźni mężczyzny z kobietą. Przede wszystkim nie jestem głupcem, który mierzy świat własną miarą, ani szują, która zawsze podejrzewa, a następnie liczne spostrzeżenia dowiodły mi, że podobna przyjaźń zupełnie jest możliwa. Skoro w rzeczywistości istnieją takie uczucia i stosunki jak brata i siostry, to mogą mieć one zawsze miejsce, gdy dwie istoty, choćby obce, poczują się bratem i siostrą. Powiem nawet więcej, że zdolnością do tego rodzaju uczuć odznaczają się dusze wyborowe, mające wrodzony pociąg do platońskich biesiad, zatem dusze poetów, artystów, filozofów i w ogóle istot przechodzących zwykłą krawiecką miarę. Jeśli to jest dowód, że nie było we mnie materiału ani na poetę, ani na artystę, ani na znakomitego człowieka – to tym gorzej dla mnie. Prawdopodobnie nie było, skoro nie zostałem niczym więcej jak Leonem Płoszowskim. Miałem w swoim czasie poczucie, że gdyby Anielka została moją żoną, to by nie była tylko żoną lub kochanką, ale i przyjacielem. Lecz wolę o tym nie myśleć. Tego rodzaju widma nawiedzają mnie i tak aż nazbyt często, i myślę, że naprawdę nie pierwej będę zupełnie spokojny, aż zdołam je raz na zawsze odpędzić. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu